1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to seat-operated switches and more particularly, it relates to a motion translation mechanism adapted for use in a vehicular seat-operated switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application was conducted in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and revealed the following U.S. Letters Patent:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,399,867 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,420,880 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,963 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,119 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,058
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,399,867 to Robert Hetherington issued on May 7, 1946, there is disclosed a snap switch which includes a snap disc 31 having rearwardly directed arms 43, 44 at its side edges. The disc is normally convexed forwardly. An operating push button plunger is used to bend or reverse the convexity of the disc so as to present it convexly toward the rear. As a result, this switch is operated and the pads 45 formed on the arms will become engaged with the fixed contacts 41, 42 (FIG. 2) or will break engagement with the fixed contacts 41', 42' (FIG. 2a). When the plunger is released, the resetting spring 51 presses the disc forwardly, thereby convexing the disc forwardly to its original position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,420,880 to Robert Hetherington issued on May 20, 1947, there is disclosed a snap switch which is quite similar to the '867 patent and includes a snap disc 39 that is normally convexed forwardly at 39, (FIG. 4). The disc is held in place beneath the cap 37 and against the ends of an insulation bridge 40. The bridge is forwardly concaved at 46 so as to give support at its diametrical ends 47 to the disc. The concavity permits the disc to convex rearwardly in which the arms 51, 52 attached to the edges of the disc are permitted to move with these edges but to be free to spring at the bend 53. The pads 56, 57 on the arms will then make contact with the fixed contact strips (FIG. 2) or will break contact with the fixed strips 31', 32' (FIG. 2a).
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,058 to Eldon W. Wooters issued on Jul. 7, 1987, there is taught a vehicular seat switch which includes a generally C-shaped spring located underneath the seat cushion. This spring is comprised of inner and outer vertical shank portions connected by a generally horizontal arcuate central portion. The inner shank portion is secured to the seat switch and the outer shank portion is connected to an actuating rod of the switch. When weight is placed on the seat, the central portion of the spring is flattened so as to displace laterally the shank portions. The lateral displacement of the shank portions will cause the actuating rod to move outwardly, thereby closing the switch contacts to permit vehicle operation.
However, none of the prior art patents discloses a motion translation mechanism having a leaf spring like that of the present invention in which the first end portion of the leaf spring is resiliently biased by a compression spring and the second end portion of the leaf spring contacts a plunger of the switch assembly for providing actuation thereof.